


Last Days

by Princip1914



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Aziraphale is a gay playboy, Aziraphale relives the 1890s in the 1990s, Crowley is an uptight Mormon, Crowley just wants to be loved, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rekindling the Arrangment, The Apocalypse, meet cute, rating will increase for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princip1914/pseuds/Princip1914
Summary: Ten years ago, Crowley called off The Arrangement. Now, with The Apocalypse looming, Crowley under the watchful eye of one (very friendly) disposable demon, and Aziraphale giving in to his hedonist desires, can the angel and demon repair their relationship and navigate long-buried feelings in time to save the world?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 42
Collections: Good Omens Rom Com Event





	Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to the good people of the GO Rom Com discord for making this fic possible, and being lovely and supportive humans! 
> 
> A (very loose) GO Rom Com adaption of the 2003 *classic* Latter Days, in which a gay playboy and sexually repressed Mormon fall in love. That's it, that's the plot of the Rom Com. 
> 
> This fic has more of a plot than that, but not by much. There will be porn in later chapters, and also, footnotes in every chapter. Enjoy!

Because he was an emotional masochist, Crowley only lasted two days before he knocked on his neighbor’s door. Because he was not an idiot, Crowley made sure to thoroughly ditch his demonic counterpart Eric first. [1]

There was a shuffle of faint footsteps and then the door swung open to reveal perhaps the most literal angel ever to reside in the City of Angels wearing nothing but a pair of very revealing gold boxers, a chain of hickeys, and a radiant smile. The smile slipped by degrees into an almost comical round O of surprise. 

“Crowley, what on earth?” Aziraphale said, sounding genuinely shocked for only the second time in their long existence that Crowley could remember. [2] “You’re a mormon now?” 

“Er…” Crowley stammered, which was not the swave conversational sortie he had been planning. The boxers were really quite unfair, Crowley thought. 

“How is that even possible?” Aziraphale continued, speaking over the sounds Crowley’s mouth was making of its own accord. “Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, burn up in holy garb?” 

“Holy garb?” Crowley managed finally. He snorted and plucked at the little black and white name placard attached to his shirt. “It’s just a shirt and tie, Aziraphale. And you’ll notice I’m not making comments about what _you’re_ wearing.” 

Aziraphale didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. “Well, if it makes you uncomfortable,” he said and raised a beckoning hand. A silk robe that was hardly any better than the boxers, and likely hadn’t been in vogue since the 19th century, floated through the air and gently settled itself over the angel’s broad shoulders. Aziraphale twitched the ends of it so that the collar completely covered the hickeys, but left the stout line of his neck bare and vulnerable. Crowley swallowed, hard. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale continued in a mild, vaguely disappointed tone that was a far cry from the ebullient reception Crowley had hoped for, or even the icy cold dismissal he had feared. “Embarrassing as it might be, Mormonism is a proper religion after all.[3] Aren’t you supposed to be carrying a bible? Wouldn’t it _scald_ ” 

“Obviously, I don’t have a bible,” Crowley hissed, trying his best to ignore the slithery impulse that just wanted to curl up and bask in the warm note of concern in Aziraphale’s voice. 

“What in Heaven possessed--ah poor choice of words.” Aziraphale paused. “How and why did you become a mormon, Crowley? And what are you doing here?” 

Crowley sighed. “Look, I’m not really a mormon, ok?” 

“Hmm,” Aziraphale sniffed. 

“No, I mean it,” Crowley gestured again towards his name tag and Aziraphale leaned in to get a closer look. As the angel peered at the nametag, Crowley caught a whiff of that indefinable scent--musty old books and hot cocoa and inexplicably fresh cut grass--that he would know anywhere as Aziraphale. Memories of centuries upon centuries flooded back in. It was as if the past ten years of stilted distance had never happened at all and they had just seen each other last Tuesday for tea. Crowley’s head swam with it and he had to reach out to steady himself on the door frame next to him. 

“A. J. Crowley. Church of the Antichrist of the Last Day Devils,” Aziraphale read out loud. “Oh,” he said softly. “Oh my.” 

“Yeah,” Crowley said, equally quiet.

“I thought you might have told me,” Aziraphale said. “Given me advance warning, for old times sake.” 

Crowley swallowed. “I would have, if it was going to happen. I’m handling it, ok? It’s twenty years too early, it’ll never go off.” 

“Whenever I imagined The Apocalypse, I didn’t imagine it being sold door to door.” Aziraphale said faintly, leaning against the door frame himself. His shoulder was mere inches from Crowley’s fingers. Crowley could feel the heat of his skin through the silk of the robe. “Although,” he continued, “the office betting pool has been putting good odds on it starting in Los Angeles for at least a century.” 

“Good a place as any to start,” Crowley grit out. “But I told you, it won’t.” 

“If it's the divine plan, you can’t stop it Crowley.” 

“Who said anything about a divine plan?” Crowley hissed. “But you’re right, I can’t stop it alone.” 

“Oh no,” Aziraphale said, for the first time looking cross. “Absolutely not.” 

“You haven’t even heard what I’ve got to say!” 

“I know what you’re going to say and the answer is no. It has to be. Our professional...arrangement” a complicated emotion passed over Aziraphale’s face, so quickly that Crowley couldn’t decipher it at all. “...is over. You’re the one who ended it after all.” 

“Yeah,” Crowley said, awkward. “Yeah, well, call this personal then. We’re in the same city again. We’re next door neighbors even. Let’s just have a meal as friends.” 

“Friends?” Aziraphale asked in a wavering voice. Crowley pulled his hand away from where it was nearly brushing Aziraphale’s shoulder and rammed his glasses even more firmly over his eyes. 

“Friends,” he said. He cleared his throat. “Now, shall we eat? It’s not really time for lunch yet, but we can’t really wait around. Eric’s been clinging to me like a limpet ever since I got here, and I’ve managed to shake him for a while, but even a demon has got to get bored of the Haunted Mansion eventually.” 

“Brunch,” Aziraphale said decisively, eyes lighting up in a way that shot through Crowley with a painful jolt of familiarity. “Let’s go now. I’ll just slip something else on and be back out in a jiffy.” The door swung shut. 

Crowely groaned and sat down on the sun warmed front stoop. The Apocalypse was bad enough. But stumbling back into Aziraphale’s orbit like this? Somehow renting an apartment two doors down from his erstwhile clandestine colleague? Crowley thought about Aziraphale’s concerned voice asking, “ _wouldn’t it scald_ ,” the warmth of Aziraphale’s shoulders through the silk, the pale column of his throat. Crowley scowled in the bright California sun and put his head in his hands. He was well and truly fucked. 

_____

1. Ditching Eric turned out to be a bit tricky. Crowley’s first impulse had been murder, as it took Eric several precious hours to respawn, but then he remembered that offing one Eric inevitably meant that two would return to take his place. Also, Eric was a decent sort, for a demon anyway, and it seemed unsporting. Crowley tried unsuccessfully to leave Eric behind at the Getty Art Museum and then at a five star restaurant before abruptly remembering Eric was not Aziraphale and miracling him to Disneyland halfway through the appetizers.↩

2. The first time had gone something like this: “Don’t see what the problem is,” Crowley said, shrugging. “You don’t see what the problem is,” Aziraphale said slowly, putting down his earthenware mug as the rain drummed on the roof above them. “It was a bit chaotic there at the end, but Noah’s got one unicorn on the boat. Should be fine” “Should be fine.” Aziraphale repeated, blue eyes going wide with shock. “Crowley, you’re a demon for Heaven's sake! You mean to tell me you don’t know about sexual reproduction?” “Sexual what now?” Crowley asked. ↩

3. Mormonism was Officially Sanctioned as a religion produced through Genuine Prophetic Vision (™) although it would have been career suicide in Heaven to claim responsiblity for said vision. It was, however, an open secret among the upper echelons of cherubim that the date of Joseph Smith’s prophetic vision in Upstate New York coincided neatly with the day Gabriel, never one to ask for directions, got lost while trying to manifest at his tailor’s in New York City. How buried golden plates got involved was anyone’s guess.↩

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story! I don't usually like to post things about my IRL existence in fandom spaces, but I am making an exception here in order to give a heads up to my readers: I am not sure when this story will be completed. As some of you may know, my IRL job is related to healthcare and the current crisis has entirely and unexpectedly upended my schedule (as I know it has for many people). 
> 
> When I started writing fic, I vowed never to leave a WIP unfinished, and this fic is no exception--it WILL be finished. However, I want to be transparent that my updates may not be regular or quick, and I wanted to provide readers with the reason why. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! Please wash your hands frequently, donate any masks or gloves you have to your local hospital, donate blood if you are healthy and able, and stay inside and read fic instead of hanging out in groups! <3


End file.
